syzygy_aphelionfandomcom-20200213-history
Asteralae
Asteralae is a Fey Lord, former member of the Summer Court. He used to be sealed away in the Circlewood. Description Appearance Asteralae is a Fey, and bears bright green skin, long leafy ears, and a large chrysanthemum-like flower sprouting from his head. His appearance is humanoid, only that he is much taller. Even sitting, he was taller than Teeth. He is quite muscular, and wore a deep emerald robe or dress embroidered with orange thread and veils. Personality Like most Feys, Asteralae seemed to be very self-absorbed, praising himself and showed to be quite prideful. However, he missed the pleasures of a fey court, and seemed to suffer a bit from the loneliness of his sealing, although that alone did not make him want to easily partake with a piece of his hair. He gladly listened to Ma'al Jedd's stories, showing interest in what happened in the outside world. Biography Asteralae explained being a Fey Lord, previously affiliated to the Summer Court in Avant-Garde. However, he eventually attracted enough jealousy from other Feys to get him thrown out. At some point during the last centuries, he traveled all the way from Avant-Garde to Falon'Rakk, where he originally wanted to join the Autumn Court. But during his journey, he eventually crossed paths with Nicodème, a monster hunter who defied him in duel. He underestimated his opponent, and Nicodème managed to trap him in a pocket dimension for centuries. After the help of the Party, he managed to retrieve the key of the sealing space, and freed himself. By a Hairstring Following the Party's search to remove the curse bestowed upon them by the Old Man, Asteralae was found in the middle of the Circlewood. Being a powerful Fey, he proves to be the best candidate to provide a piece of hair and improve a cleansing spell. He explained how he was sealed away by Nicodème centuries ago, but agreed to partake with a piece of his hair only for his freeing from this pocket dimension. Eventually, the party managed to get the key, shaped into a flower vase, in the Academy of Abjuration of Mardrie. When Asteralae got hold of it, he shattered it and seemed to regain his magical powers; after which he vanished, but not before partaking from a piece of hair. A roundel and a fairy song During a festival to Moonbow in Celaville, Asteralae appeared under the appearance of an elf, but still kept his signature beard, orange eyes and green garments. He shared a dance with Ma'al Jedd, where he explained that he was encoutering difficulty rejoining the Autumn Court, struggled with "old squabbles" with other Feys, and required new allies. He proposed a pact to Ma'al, promising him power and protection, but Ma'al refused. Asteralae left quickly after, seemingly disappointed but without negative feelings. Abilities * '''Fey Presence : '''His mere presence seemed to alter the very fabric of the woods in which he was sealed over time, creating some sort of strange replica or gateway of the Feywild. * '''Fey Domination : '''Asteralae asked the Party "to give their name" to him. However, Ma'al Jedd recognized this as a tactic commonly used by powerful feys, allowing them to hold a vast power over people by knowing their true name. Category:NPC Category:Fey